Last Kiss
by JuliaRosexoxo
Summary: Heyy this is a one-shot Post FANG! so definite spoilers! I just thought this song fit perfectly for the end so this is how Max feels afterwards...does she forgive Fang? or hate him? will he come back?


**Hey guys! So i just wrote this. Taylor Swift's new album just came out and i know a lot of you don't like her but please just read this one-shot! It's not her happy fantasy stuff i swear! Anyways, the song is called Last Kiss and i just felt like it fit the ending of Fang so well so i wrote a song about afterwards. Please read and review! :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum ride or any of these characters. i also do not own the song Last Kiss...sadly**

**Please listen to the song while reading! it'll help the effect! :) just youtube it yo! :) thankyaa**

* * *

Last Kiss

_Dear Max-_

_You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way-clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy. But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good…_

I stared at the damp, crumpled piece of paper. It had been a week since he left and yet I could not tear my eyes away from his letter. Why did he leave? It makes no sense! I thought everything was finally going to be okay. Maybe not perfect…but okay.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray…_

You love me? Then why do you have to leave? I understand the rationalization, but your heart should have won over your head. If you truly loved me, you would not have been able to leave…right?

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go_

_Away_

_Away?_

All I need in my life is him beside me, supporting me, and the flock safe. But in order to accomplish one of those, I need the other. How can I keep the flock safe when I'm destroyed by the grief of your absence? I need to feel your arms around me when I cry. I need to feel your kiss. I need to feel your hand brush mine as you pass, letting me know that you are here.

_I do recall now_

_The smell of the rain_

_Fresh off the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July ninth_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray-at least for a while..._

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

I want to cry again. But I convince myself not to as I slide against the wall into a sitting position on the floor. I feel a small part of me worry about getting your shirt dirty, but my heart hurts too much to actually do something about it. I just inhale the smell of you and your clothes, with my eyes closed, and my head against the wall as I drift to sleep.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I dream of you and me, laying together outside, my head on your chest. You make the effort to lift your head and give me one of your rare smiles.

_I do remember_

_The swing in your step_

_The life of the party_

_You're showing off again_

Then I skip to the time you took control of a situation I had made sour. Jeb had come back, I had yelled and yelled until finally you came in, look at him, walked over, shook his hand and asked how he was, no matter how much you hated him.

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

Then I skip to the time I was yelling at you for God knows what. Instead of yelling back you catch me in the middle of a sentence and kiss me.

_Because I love your handshake_

_Meetin' my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I do not miss those rude interruptions_

Then I skip to Akila and Total's wedding. I remember how you were laughing for once. Were you doing it for me? Giving me a lasting memory of happiness? I remember how you asked me to dance, and even though I hated dancing, I did. Did I know too? Deep down? You left right after that…right after kissing me. A beautiful, slow kiss…last kiss.

_But I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again._

_Please make us only go through this once…_

I wake up wondering where you are. Do you miss me? Have you found others? Have you replaced the flock already? Angel and her sweet yet mischievous and annoying mind reading. Gazzy with his bad jokes and horrible smells. Nudge with her nonstop talking and fashion sense. Iggy with his amazing cooking and funny remarks.

Me? My love. My heart. The way we kissed. The way I looked at you.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever on my lips._

Have you replaced us? I hope not, as I stare at the pictures. There aren't many of you but the ones I did find I cherish and do my best not to get them wet with my tears.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_I hope it's nice where you are_

I step out of my room for the first time since I found the letter and make my way slowly down the stairs. Everyone is still sleeping. I open the front door and sit on the steps as the darkness begins to lighten. I watch the sunrise as I imagine where you are and what you are doing.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I imagine you sitting in a tree, watching the same sunrise and thinking of me. You do love me. You do miss me. You did this all for me. I know this, and even though it hurts, I forgive you. I know you are only doing what is best. I know that I'd do the same. I just wish it didn't have to end like this.

_So_

_I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

(Fang POV)

"That's her?" She asks me, looking at the girl sitting on the front steps with a piece of paper on her hand. She's wearing a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"That's her." I whisper. But I'm not looking at Max. I'm looking at the sunset, knowing exactly what Max is thinking and wanting it to come true.

Andrea, the mutant I found, might only see a girl with some pjs on and a piece of paper in her hand.

But I see my beautiful, sorrowful, Max in sweats she never wears and my t-shirt that I left behind, holding the note I left. I can tell by her resigned yet peaceful expression that she has forgiven me. I feel a sorrowful satisfaction in my heart. Yet my heart is still hollow. I feel like it's not there.

"Time to go" I whisper and silently take off from the branch, making sure the trees hide me.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

(Max POV) I look at the trees as I see something brush the trees. Although I never actually saw anything, I still feel my heart flutter. Maybe…maybe he'll come back. Just maybe. But until then, I'll wait…and watch the sunrise and sunset every day, like I know he is doing.

_I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly…I love seeing your wings spread out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you are looking at me…_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Look up this song! It's so pretty! :) I hope you listened to it while reading! :) R&R please!**

**~Julia Rose**


End file.
